


Subhuman

by SSVTempest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Befriending Sam Crow, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSVTempest/pseuds/SSVTempest
Summary: Isaac has a boyfriend who was turned by Derek to save his life, only they didn't realize that something else woke up inside of the boyfriend.Peter will find out he has a son he never knew existed before, but definitely wants this.And eventually the decision will be made for Eyes, Peter, Noah, Stiles and the boyfriend to leave Beacon Hills for Charming
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Original Male Character(s), Peter Hale & Son, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 2: Revelations made

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Blood, Mentioned kidnapping, injuries, Mentioning of Kate Argent  
> Dragon Blood, effects of Dragon blood in a hybrid. 
> 
> Chapter 1 was written by   
> Of Pack and Pride @Tumblr.com
> 
> https://ofpackandpride.tumblr.com/post/190971917268/subhuman-ch1

Chapter 02

I looked at Peter who I was told is my biological father and I can feel my wolf telling me that it’s true; I also could feel my dragon side agreeing to that it was like a sense of calm washing over me that I finally knew who my biological dad is.

“Dad…” I replied as I looked at him and Peter smiled a warm smile at that; I realized that he’s milking being called “Dad” and the knowledge that he has a son. I knew he had to be enjoying this; the revelation that he found out he had a son, _and_ the son wanted Peter in his life

“There’s something else I hid from Gerard and from the others.” I replied as he looked at me, he was wondering what that could be as we’ve never had a reason to hang out before but we do now.

“Eyes.” I called out as he came in and I smiled at him as I loved how he looked, hair grown out, fully grown beard, puppy looks at time

“Damn I missed looking at that bearded face of yours.” I replied as Isaac blushed at that and smiled

“Sourwolf!” I called out as Derek came in with a look on his face as if to say _‘Really?’_

I then stood up slowly as I was still sore as hell but I knew it was time. I walked outside and just closed my eyes enjoying the breeze and the smells of the rain with them following me

“You’re still resting.” Isaac replied worried and concerned

“Eyes, the time we spent where you were using me as your pillow, did you notice that I run a few degrees hotter?” I asked as he looked at me

“Bastian, yeah I just thought you had a high body temp.” he replied

“There’s a reason why for that.” I replied looking at him and he saw I was nervous over it and he realized

“Wait… you’re a hybrid like Jackson?” he asked as I nodded at that

“It had to be triggered by the bite to awaken it and the hybrid part is a little miffed that I suppressed it during the held hostage moments.” I replied as the others realized

“So you’re part werewolf, part human…” Erica started and they saw me just turn and stretch out my left hand and then they saw it glow a Dark blue in color as they saw it create a large portal that was stable showing another location on the other side of it then I looked at them as they saw my eyes change to another shape that had Peter gasp

“Oh my god!” he replied softly in shock recognizing it then they saw me step through it and they followed as it remained open

Peter had them stop while I moved 10 feet from them and I faced them just as they saw me emit telsa coils and then they saw it just spark wildly and then start to electrocute me but then they saw it was healing my injuries faster even with me removing the sling from my arm and I shook my head as my hair got loose and I sighed at that

“You’re a spark.” Stiles replied

“Mage.” I corrected as then they saw me shift into a dragon that was a gold color with red eyes and wings then they heard me roar as a Dragon and they felt their wolves wanting to run and hide even the scents were like that as they heard a deep voice from the dragon

“ _Relax, I’m not going to harm you.”_ The dragon replied as Peter was trying not to pass out in the revelation that his son is one part human, one part werewolf, one part mage and one part dragon

Then the dragon changed back into me and five minutes later, they see me change into my full wolf form and with the dragon blood in me, it supercharged it as in my full wolf form, I was the size of a car

“Holy shit!” Isaac whispered floored

And ten minutes later they saw the wolf shift back into me, fully dressed

Peter/Derek/Isaac: HEY!! How’d you do that?!

They saw me smirk as I went over to Erica and Boyd and I hit them with a light pulse that healed their wounds and injuries and they hugged me as I hugged them

“Eyes?” I asked as he looked at me

“You were worried about how I would react?” he asked as I nodded at that

“You already know how much I love you and are in love with you.” I replied as he nodded at that with a smile

“So…” Stiles started

“You are more than just human Stiles. You are a spark and you need to be trained in how to use your new abilities.” I replied as I looked at him and I walked over to him

“I’m not going to use your first full name and yes, I can say it and pronounce it. _But_ … when you do hit the legal age to change your name, I suggest you have your name change be Stiles M. Stilinski and not M. Stilinski.” I replied as Stiles looked at me then I hit him with the same light pulse as he felt himself feeling better

“Do we have enough time for you to teach me?” Stiles asked as I smiled at that

“When do we make our move against that bastard?” I asked

“Four days.” Peter replied

And then they see me smile a Peter like smile

“Plenty of time.” I replied

And Scott was there with his moody look as I looked at him

“What?” I stated as he looked at me

“Why are you being friendly with Peter all of a sudden?” Scott asked as I looked at him and then I stepped up to him and slowly looked at him and he was looking up at me and me being 6'5 put a strain on his neck

“Because I don’t treat him as if he doesn’t exist. We do shopping trips together, goes to spas for guys, dine together, spar together, work out together. We built up a mutual and deep friendship with each other; and I would trust him to drive my rides, even the exotics class and know that he would remember that I go for premium, never unleaded. For some reason we have never been able to figure out until recently is that we both felt more at ease being around each other. I hear you constantly bitch at him for giving you the bite. You are an _omega_ without a pack. Want to dance with me _Omega?_ ” I replied dangerously soft just as Scott saw my eyes shift from normal to alpha red and he staggered back at that

I then lifted two fingers as they saw Scott be lifted up off of his feet and restrained tightly while being pulled closer to me

“I…will _always_ be grateful for Stiles for coming to rescue me, Erica and Boyd. Where the fuck were you? Where the fuck was Derek? Would you like for me to force my way into your head, let you experience what it was like for me to be captured by Gerard first, then Erica, then Boyd, then Stiles and watch in third person how I was tortured relentlessly? How about feeling Military grade knives being stabbed into you? Or even better yet being sprayed with water while hanging from a chain and then one of Gerard’s lackies wearing rubber gloves and holding onto jumper cables with sponges on them to electrocute me into getting me to talk about the pack? My only answer was _silence_ even though I was screaming in my head, I refused to verbally give them the satisfaction of what they wanted; hearing me scream or plead for the torture or torment to stop. Before Boyd and Erica were captured, Gerard held me for 180 hours and tortured me for that long. Yes Scott; Seven and a half days of being tortured by Gerard and his fuck buddies.” I replied as Isaac just let out a shaky exhale at that as he didn’t know how bad it was and did not want to know.

“But he _did_ tell me that he had you at his beck and call; all he had to do was have Jackson hold either your mother or Allison hostage and you would become as see through as a chiffon/taffeta prom dress in the rain. You’d do anything for Allison’s pussy. Stiles told me that he had to hold Derek in the pool when he called you for help for two hours before you finally showed up and helped them. And you and Stiles are supposed to be lifelong brothers?” I stated as I smirked bitterly at that

“ _Some brotherhood_. I’m the new guy in the pack and I value Stiles for more than just him being human. He makes me laugh, we’re both into mutual things, he came out to me as gay and that he was dating Peter. The only thing I asked Stiles was “Does Peter make you happy?” and he had the biggest smile on his face as he said “Hell yes.” And I had zero reason to doubt him on that.” I replied

“But why would you be glad for Stiles and your dad dating?” Scott stated as I just sighed while closing my eyes and clenching my fists trying to resist the urge to knock him so hard he’d become another nationality on the spot and maybe gain more IQ points.

“The Mind sees what it needs to see, The soul sees what the soul sees.” I replied simply as everyone else there understood it but Scott and I saw it by the look on his face

“If you even _think_ about saying “What do you mean by that?” I’mm a take my dad’s belt and whup your ass to the Game of Thrones theme song and do it in such a way your howls will match the notes in the song. At the same time you’d not only be a member of another nationality with just one hit; I will also slap the caps off of your knees, I will knock you into Friday after Next, and slap your name out the phone books and call Ma Bell and tell her I did it!” I warned as he wisely shut up.

“Say another fucking thing and not _only_ will I slap the Latino out of your ass, I’ll slap you so hard your body will force every last trace and ounce of methane out of your ass and slap the stupid right out of you!” I warned as Stiles’s eyes went wide as did Derek’s, Peter’s, and Isaac’s as they were _SO_ trying not to laugh. Their thoughts were screaming _‘Keep your fucking traps shut! Don’t say it! Don’t laugh! Don’t laugh!’_


	2. Got the munchies

Chapter 03

When we got back; Derek, Stiles, Peter, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd could NOT hold it in and just was hysterically laughing their asses off, falling on the floor, rolling around from side to side and steady laughing with tears falling down their faces while Scott was pouting at that and he looked at me as I may have been a guy, but I had that look that EVERY child knows is different Mothers looks of Do not fucking test me right now!

“I wonder how many times your own mother threatened to pop the pores off of your face and slap all the tartar off of your teeth with one hit” I stated 

I had Stiles and Isaac come with me to my training area and when we got there, we walked into a nondescript large shed and then the floor opened up as we were free falling gently

Isaac looked at me and saw how calm I was and he had this disbelieving look on his face like ‘BITCH!? WHAT THE FLYING MOTHER FUCK?!’

It took ten minutes to traverse 900 feet to the ground and then walk into a big ass circular room. And the inside was all white but a tall circular console was there

“Where are we?” Stiles asked

“Where do you think we are?” I asked with a smile and when I walked over to the console, and Stiles saw it; his eyes widened realizing it

“No way!” he replied and then he heard my voice go California surfer 

“Way dude!” then the surfer laugh

Isaac was confused as a mother fucker but Stiles looked at him

“We’re in a hyperbolic time chamber! We’re going to get a year or more of training in only one day!” Stiles replied as Isaac’s jaw dropped in shock as he looked at his boyfriend 

“That’s partially accurate; I’m setting it for five years in one day and then starting us off on an acceleration curve for gravity to really build up our bodies.” I replied

“What about food?”

“The need for food is suppressed until one hour after the dilation is finished and we’re back up on terra firma and it gives the food guys ample time to make whatever food we want then and have it delivered.” I replied 

“But…what about our wolves?” Isaac asked

“The room has holo emitters meaning I can change the environment to look like anything I want and include the sun and the moon’s effects in here. Your wolf and mine will never know the difference.” I replied as he nodded

“I want this…” he replied determined as I nodded and I hit the button to start it up

Time skip four years and eleven months later in time dilation time, in real time: Twenty three hours and fifty minutes later

I had trained Isaac and Stiles in the following

CQC  
Hand to hand combat  
Level 1 Knife fighting  
Level 2 Knife fighting  
Level 3 Knife fighting  
Multiple styles of the Martial arts right up to blue belt level  
Magic attacks and building up his magic skills  
Hacking skills  
Deception skills  
Psychologically assessment  
Role play  
Sell  
Exploit  
Disguise  
Surveil  
Detect  
Being able to kill or incapacitate with a variety of weapons or none at all  
Night parachute  
Rappel from choppers  
Dry demolition  
Wet demolition  
High speed tactical driving  
Street racing  
Drifting  
Spec Ops  
Black Ops  
Tier 1  
Even how to forge flawless ID cards and licenses that not even a CSI lab could tell the difference in  
Teaching him how to spot the better countermeasures in lie detection gear

Everything I learned from my adopted dad who was CIA but had friends who were Spec Ops, Black Ops and Tier 1 qualified and trained.

And even at the Augmented Reality firing range, their skills became second nature, even the reaction time and soon we were able to move in 800 times earth’s normal gravity inside of almost five years of this in relative ease.

I even adjusted the AR training sim of them working tandem against 40 Spec Op soldiers coming at them. Even recreated the environment of a mall and they were both working in tandem even with being silent. Next I saw Stiles going for the knives as I frowned at that and then he grabbed one and threw it making nice throws multiple times. But this one, Isaac moved his head to dodge a knife throw by ten centimeters, then again and Stiles threw another one for it to land in his leg and he looks down at his leg then back up with a look

“Sorry.” Stiles replied

Isaac just rolled his eyes at that as he grabbed the knife and pulled it free to drop it. So when they made it to the elevator it was playing music

“The Jazz version of The Girl from Ipanema!?” Isaac stated

But when I saw Isaac be the fly, the way he used that silenced rifle… it would have made Garrus Vakarian proud. He never missed a head shot, even when Isaac intercepted Stiles and got him to safety 

And both definitely had mastered the skills for Spec Ops, Black Ops and surviving heavy ambushes. Even knowing how to cover the other, knowing about weapons that tend to jam

I watched them finish off the last 40 of the simulated targets as they were both keeping track of each other’s ammo counts and just working flawlessly as a team

I was smiling like a proud father watching his sons. Today, Stiles and Isaac have become men. They could handle themselves against hunters, werewolves, the supernatural and any other threat with ease. 

“Stop smiling.” Isaac replied as I smirked at that

I then showed them my cache of paper ants or Microphone transmitters

“These are paper ants, Microphone transmitters, they adhere equally well to flesh or clothing, not even werewolves can detect them on someone. They’re biologically manufactured so separate it from its storage palate and it breaks down. After forty eight hours that specific bug consumes itself.” 

I then wanted to see how they could handle the Bug house as they had four bugs, and eight minutes to get in, plant them and get out without tripping the sensors

We were also growing out our beard and hair as they did look nearly five years older in voice and appearance

So yeah I was handling the bag as he was boxing and had the Golden Gloves quality.  
I taught them how to speak multiple flawless fluent languages to make them sound like a native speaker, the accent, the pitch, the tone, even the dialect. 

Stiles and Isaac could tell what was coming up

“It’s okay…” Stiles whispered as he nodded he was okay with it

“Just don’t go easy on me because we’re dating.” Isaac replied as I nodded

And I didn’t. 

Isaac and Stiles endured… 336 hours of it without breaking as we had a control word. They never used it once. And I ended it after 336 hours as I couldn’t take it anymore… 

They were multi black belts in   
Muay Thai  
Kendo  
Kempo  
Arnis/Kali: Filipino stick fighting/Martial arts  
International/National Kickboxing

Isaac was five years older, his hair was longer, his beard was fully grown in, same with Stiles but both of their bodies were equal to MMA/Jock/Fighter builds

And when it was close to ending it, I decided to end it early and then we didn’t even notice the gravity going back to normal but we headed out

When we got back to my place, I ordered $70 of Italian for the three of us, $70 of Chinese and $90 of Barbecue

And we took the time to grab a shower…

So when Peter came by he walked in with a gas mask on his face already knowing 

He was in the kitchen and when the delivery guys arrived, he brought the bags in and put them on the Island counter. 

He was wondering exactly what kind of training the three of us did but whatever it was… he could smell the workout clothes five miles away

Twenty minutes later he saw his son, his son’s boyfriend and Stiles each coming down in form fitting boxers that left nothing to the imagine.   
When Peter saw Stiles’s thick gear that made the boxers he was in look painted on, the obscene thoughts he had in his head, would make even a 30 year Vice cop, Porn stars, porn directors and Nymphomaniacs blush like crazy.

“Where…exactly where you training in?” Peter asked as we looked at him and then he did a double take at how we were looking

His eyes got big, his jaw dropped and he pointed at us as it was so un-Peter

He saw how ripped, defined and hairy the three of us were and he couldn’t believe it

“You look five years older in one fucking day!!” he replied as he was trying to fathom what we did and he was just even tilting his head racking his brain to come up with a viable and believable answer 

“Want a short explanation or long drawn out one?” I asked

“Short, definitely…” Peter agreed

“Time dilation set for five years in one day and at year four and eleven months the gravity was at eight hundred times Earth’s normal gravity.” I replied 

Peter realized as he then just sat down hard into the bar stool and then he saw Isaac’s eyes and mine shift from normal to Alpha red surprising him

“Both of you!?” He replied as Isaac and I nodded

“Yeah. Both of us went True Alpha.” I replied as he exhaled at that and I walked over to my dad and hugged him and he hugged me

“Dad, the time dilation aged us by five years in one day… I already know our clothes we took off before the shower reek like Scott does after he has Mexican on a good day.” I replied as Peter busted out laughing at that while I rubbed his back 

Then we heard

“HEY!!” as Isaac and Stiles grinned at that

Then we heard hysterical laughing from Allison, Chris, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Derek, Melissa, Erica, Noah and Boyd

So then the three of us opened up our food and we all started to plate it up and eat as we had a bigger case of the munchies than Snoop Dogg ever had in his life.

And it was enjoyable as we were ripping that food up as it was   
St. Louis style thick ribs Three trays at twenty ribs a piece  
Two trays of Lasagna  
A tray of Ziti  
One extra large Memphis style barbecue chicken Pizza  
One extra large Chicken Cordon Bleu pizza  
One extra large triple sausage, triple Roasted red pepper pizza  
One extra large double pepperoni and bacon pizza,   
One large pizza with six types of cheese on it  
One extra large double bacon Cheeseburger pizza with onions  
1 20 piece mild buffalo wings  
1 20 piece Barbecue buffalo wings  
1 40 piece plain wings  
1 40 piece Barbecue wings

Then from the Asian parts:

Seven orders of Honey butter chicken  
Three orders of Barbecue spare ribs on the bone  
Five orders of Chicken Teriyaki  
Five orders of Beef Teriyaki  
Five orders of Cheesy wontons  
Three large orders of House Special Lo mein  
Three large orders of House Special Fried Rice  
Two orders of Chicken Egg Fu Young  
Two large orders of General Tso’s chicken  
Two large orders of Beef and Broccoli  
One large order of Broccoli with garlic sauce  
One order of Szechuan Roast Pork  
One order of sweet and sour pork  
One large order of Mongolian Beef  
One large order of Szechuan Chicken with rice;   
Two large orders of Chicken Pad Thai

And Five Two liter bottles of soda in different flavors to wash all that down with

“How many orders of the Honey butter chicken did you get?” Stiles asked

“Seven orders.” I replied

“YAAAAS!” Stiles yelled while throwing his arms up at that

“Don’t even think of eating it all!” I countered 

After one werewolf, one hybrid, and one Spark was full and satisfied from the grub and some of the food surprisingly left over as well as three bottles of untouched sodas… 

Isaac let out a surprisingly good belch, then again; Next Stiles responded as well, then Isaac twice more, then Stiles, then Isaac, then me.   
Then Isaac, then Stiles, then Isaac, then me, then Stiles and it repeated until the belches got synced with the timing and we kept it up 

(Basically it was the Three frogs Budweiser thing going on)

“Just how powerful is my boyfriend spark wise?” Peter asked as I smirked

“Let’s just say…if he were to go all out… you would want to breed him until your heat gets triggered and can’t cum no more.” I replied as his eyebrows went up at that

I then moved over to my dad and as I put my hands on his shoulders 

“Dad…believe me…when I say; I never want to see those nightmares again, But I’m not going to run and hide from Gerard.” I replied 

That’s when Peter realized and went “Fuck me…” 

“That’s Stiles’s job.” I replied


	3. Meeting a 6'4 Bear in Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Sebastian, Peter, Eyes, Derek, Noah and Stiles begin preparations to say Hasta Luego to Beacon Hills and Bonjour à leur nouvelle ville (French for Hello to their new town)

Chapter 04

The next day… I went in with Stiles and when I saw Gerard he was teaching this class

“Sebastian…I see you’re better.” He replied

“Yes, it’s nice being free from your basement where you tortured me over me being gay and wanted to torment Erica and Boyd for being friends with me.” I replied as Allison was there

And Gerard looked at me

“But don’t worry…I’ll get even and what I will do to you then…would make even hard core slash film fans spaz the fuck out, throw out all their slash flicks and go hard core on something else…but then I’m already getting even with you.” I replied smiling

“How?” Gerard asked simply and the smile on my face was definitely a mirror image of Hannibal Lecter’s smile and from the look on Gerard’s face it was masked but I could see that he was worried yet pissed

“Do you know what a revenge fund is?” I asked smiling as he realized as everyone saw his eyes go wide briefly in shock before his mask slid on, even Allison could tell he was worried 

He then nodded slowly at that as the revelation was hitting him hard, he realized that he just endangered himself, his associates, even his family

“Yes…and mine was set to activate if I had missed making a certain phone call in a certain repeating window of time every day.” I replied smiling and spoke in Hannibal’s voice 

“How much was the revenge fund for?” He asked worriedly 

“Ninety million dollars and you’re on that list and so is your girlfriend Calaveras.” I replied smiling as he realized

“And all of your associates that you trusted and worked with over the years as I have access to your bank accounts so it’s easy to see where money went to and their names were added too. So everyone on that list is sharing a ninety million dollar open contract on their heads.” I replied smiling as he got pissed then his cell went off

“That will be your girlfriend now calling to find out what the hell is going on.” I replied tersely as I was wearing shades but my pack was listening through my eyes and ears and they saw how pissed Gerard was over it then hearing her rip him a new one and finding out how many were killed already

Then they saw me use a control word as my shades glowed and then I accessed the satellite system to trace the call, got a lock and then we could hear her scream as she got incinerated

Gerard looked at me

“You’re a real piece of work aren’t you?” he stated as I stood up at that 

“Dealing with you…requires a specific skill setting.” I replied as everyone sitting in the desks moved them fast clearing a hole and I tossed a large disc onto the floor that was three feet in size then I stepped onto it

“Searching for concealed weapons.” Replied the device as it moved up and locked onto the bracelets then showed how many weapons were in each bracelet

And five minutes later

“Number of weapons found… (Surprised tone) Many!”

They were ranging from hand guns, to SMGs to shot guns, assault rifles, marksmanship rifles, military weapons, Sniper rifles, grenades, bows, miniguns, LMG’s, grenade launchers, rocket launchers and there were a lot of them…even five minutes later as more weapons kept being shown 

“And before you ask, you know your rival: Saints Arms?” I stated as he realized

“Oh fuck me!”

“Sorry, I have a boyfriend and he’s better looking than you are and we can satisfy each other mentally, physically, emotionally, spiritually and sexually!” I replied as we heard Isaac bust out laughing at that

Gerard glared at me

“My friends will find you.” Gerard replied cryptically 

“Hmm…you mean they’re going to bring that violet looking flowers they like to have? I’m no longer allergic to them.” I replied just as cryptic as his eyes went wide at that realizing that I’m no longer affected by Wolfsbane of any kind or type or rarity

Then Finstock walked in

“Bastian, there you are! You wanted to know something?” he asked

“Think me, Eyes and Stiles have a shot for early graduation?” I asked

“The school board’s already deliberating on that right now at the request of your lawyer who threatened to sue this district into the Stone Age.” He replied

“Yeesh…that means Traci’s not in a good mood.” I replied with a sigh at that

Scott was there

“Wait… you, Stiles and Isaac are going to leave Beacon Hills?” Scott wondered

“What the plans of my dad, my boyfriend, my best friend, and my dad’s boyfriend are; is of no concern to you. Not that they ever have been.” I replied

“Wait, your adopted dad?”

“My biological dad whom you met.” I replied

“Chris?” Scott stated

“Think weather.” I replied with a smile as Scott’s eyes went wide

“Oh, no fucking way!” he replied as I looked at Scott and batted my eyes at him like Bette Davis would and he shot up to his height

“HIM!? He’s your biological dad!?”

“At least my dad’s in my life, what about yours? You know; the one who dropped you on your head when you were a kid when he was five sheets to the wind and that hard ass head of yours made a dent in the floor?” I replied 

Gerard was glaring at me as I looked back at him

“Ah…wanting to get even for me but can’t due to this being a public and open setting huh? Well fortunately for you… we’re in biology class…and I just happen to love biology.” I replied as I then looked at the others

“Class, would you like to see what a vivisection is?” I asked as Allison exhaled

“If dissection is when a person is dead then…” she realized as her eyes went wide

“Exactly, the person is alive and I intend to vivisect Gerard and make his organs no bigger than my hand.” I replied smiling as he was seething with anger at me

I then just grabbed him and slammed him onto the table making him yell when that happened as I then straddled him

“Let’s see thorocotomy tray, no, Surgical tray; Ah; here we go.” I replied as I then ripped his shirt open prepped his chest with alcohol and iodine and then 

“Where’s that ten blade…” I drifted as I found it and just as I was about to start the vivisection the door was busted down as Noah came in

“Seb! We just got the warrant from the judge allowing us to arrest Gerard for the multiple counts of premeditated, facilitation and conspiracy of kidnapping, assault and battery, endangering the welfare of minors, torture, child abuse, child endangerment of Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd the 4th, and the kidnapping of Sebastian Hale, my son Stiles as well as your….” He drifted and how he saw my eyes close up made him realize I did not want anyone to know about what he was about to reveal the unwanted fondling and milking

Then we just heard repeating BOOM’s and then saw an Isaac shaped hole in the wall as he looked at me

“He’s kidding right?!” he replied as I looked at him

“So what flavor of the Kool-Aid Man are you?” I asked him as he sighed 

“Baby this is serious.” Isaac replied as I looked at him

“I was going to tell you and dad tonight.” I replied with a sigh

I then moved off of Gerard as he got put into cuffs

And at the same time, they saw one of the bracelets forge a unique assault rifle and I hit some buttons as they heard it powering up

“That a toy?” Allison asked 

I aimed and fired at a soda can that was on the desk and one pulse just incinerated the can leaving nothing behind

“Nope, definitely not a toy.” Danny replied wide eyed and rushed

Then Gerard looked at me

“You know I’ll make bail.” He replied and I just made an adjustment as it powered up again

“This time…it’s on incinerate.” I warned 

Gerard was glaring at me

“You bastard… your family ruined everything! I won’t stop until every last Hale is dead!” he replied 

“Look at it this way, your son practically disowned you and can’t stand your fucking ass, and Allison…she can’t stand you either.” I replied smiling

“What makes you sure of that?” Gerard stated as Allison let out a shaky sigh

“Because Sebastian somehow let me see, experience and feel what he went through and my dad experienced it too. Even heard revelations you hid from me and from my dad.” She replied 

“How soon before your flight to Paris?” I asked 

“Tomorrow morning.” She replied then she looked at me

“After experiencing what I went through; seeing the savage jackass your grandfather is; your dad most likely downed half a bottle of scotch and is trying to figure out if he should approach me or not. His first instinct is to get you and him the hell out of this cesspool of a town and restart your lives somewhere safe.” I replied

So when Gerard somehow got free, he made a move and saw a laser sight right on the bridge of his nose

“Fucking try me.” I replied tersely and when we heard that snarl, I switched hands with the weapons and aimed with the weapon on max stun and fired it at the Kanima as he got hit with five heavy impacts knocking it down onto the ground 

“Nice try.” I replied with my eyes locked onto Gerard 

Then we heard

“Sheriff, we just got word from the Federal Judge… Sebastian does have universal immunity meaning he can kill Gerard Argent and anyone linked to him and there will be nothing the cops can do.” 

And the smile I did on hearing that was worthy of Hannibal Lecter and then they heard his voice coming out of my lips

“Oh my…did I forget to mention that I can kill anyone I want and no one in law enforcement can do anything about it?” I replied in Lecter’s voice

“I think…killing you like this is too easy for you.” I replied and then I just looked at him as he felt it

Intense pain was flooding his body slowly

“What…what are you!?” He started as he winced

“You’ll do nothing… that pain you’re feeling that agony; an old school sy-fy show was very specific in how that syndrome felt step by step. That’s Lakes syndrome, a pain almost too impossible to imagine: Arthritis, your vision is blurred, your intestines are on fire, your veins are burning…” I replied as they saw the pain he was in even as he was curling up slowly and screaming at me to stop this

“You came after my family for doing nothing more than existing. You threatened my family you murdering bastard, you and that psycho bitch daughter of yours trapped my family and burned them alive.” I replied as then he let out a bigger scream 

“And now… you’re feeling the blood in your body move up to your head where it will come out of your eyes, nose and mouth and after that happens… you will be very…much…dead…and my family and your victims…can finally rest in peace.” I replied softly as Gerard let out another blood curdling scream even as the blood started to pour out of him

“Now…I can incinerate you.” I replied softly as I aimed and fired and they saw him be incinerated leaving nothing behind 

I carried the rifles as I walked out and they saw them be retracted while Isaac grabbed the disc and pocketed it in his backpack 

I then looked at my bearded boyfriend as I rubbed his face

“Tonight, at my place, you bring the Scooby Doo Detective Agency.” I replied as Isaac smirked at that then I brushed the debris from his hair 

“I…think…certain classes may be cancelled tomorrow.” I replied

“Why?” Isaac asked in confusion as he frowned at me while I had raised eyebrows

“Well… Kool-Aid Man… who came crashing through the walls like Thelma Harper on a wrecking ball?” I replied as his eyes went wide and he looked to see the walls were fucked up

“Yeah… The school’s insurance agent is never going to believe it.” I replied with a sigh 

Later on, I was at home making grub

I had made a big pot of Esquites, house special Lo mein with house special fried rice, Beef tacos with Wasabi Mayo, Red mullet, Haddock and grouper with sweet chili sauce, cheese wontons, Dim sum Bao, Steak and bacon cheeseburgers, Singapore noodle stir fry, and an Indian butter chicken with coconut rice, all of it done buffet style so when the others arrived, I was just filling the last tray of it

“Scott… I’m aware that you and Deaton conspired to manipulate Derek in such a way that it can only be seen as a betrayal just to neutralize Gerard.” I replied as I grabbed a bowl and started to pile up what I wanted on it and Isaac was right behind me with his oversized bowl too

Scott was trying to act clueless

“What do you…what are you talking about!?” Scott replied

“You and Deaton got identical colored pills to match Gerard’s pills, and then spent time filling them up with mountain ash. Somewhere before the final confrontation you managed to swap out the pill holder Gerard uses for a duplicate filled with the Mountain ash pills and then a simple swap after making him drop it. Then because Gerard used Jackson in Kanima form to hold your mother and Allison hostage you would have forced Derek to bite his worst enemy; that would have hurt Derek; giving the Bite, what he considers as The Gift to his worst enemy responsible for wiping out almost his entire family! And…when Stiles rescued me, Erica and Boyd; the three of them had to watch how far the hunters would have taken it. They worked me over more than they did Stiles!” I replied as Scott just now looked at his brother

“Tell me the truth Scott. Did you go to him after we got rescued? Or were you busy trying to get into Hunter pussy again?” I stated as he just whipped his head at me and glared at me

“He shouldn’t have been involved in the first place! No I did not tell him about it because he would have told Derek about it and I needed their reactions to be genuine!” Scott confessed 

“For a Quote-unquote brotherhood that lasted ten years, you seem to have forgotten that it was Stiles who helped you figure this out and kept you from being turned into a werewolf throw rug.” I replied as I grabbed a fork and sat down looking at Scott

“Stiles was there for me, Derek was there for me. You were bitching and whining about being against me getting the bite to save my life!” I snarled out and then I saw his mouth move

“If you even think about that tired cliché about “The bite ruined my life!” when I finish eating I’m going to slap you upside the head to Bring me to life.” I warned

“Scott… it was bad.” Erica replied as Boyd pulled her into his arms

“The hunters came close to sexually assaulting him, they already groped and fondled him a few times… and before the power failed, they had opened up his pants and shoved them down leaving him in his boxers and they were about to rip them off when the power failed. Then it came back on, he was free; they were dead and he was using his good hand to free us!” Erica replied then she moved over to me and hugged me

“Thank you.” She replied as I nodded at that and I held her with one arm

“Scott, I could not let my Cousin Derek go through that. Him being hurt by being manipulated by you to give Gerard The Bite.” I replied as Peter was making his own plate and he realized

“This is why you said you weren’t going to run and hide from Gerard!” he replied 

“Yes… I smelled the Mountain Ash from Gerard when we were being held hostage. And Scott… your mother has been more of a mom to me than my own! So I’ve already taken care of her and she will find out the surprise tomorrow. But school wise; the following people can do early graduation: Danny, Lydia, Eyes, Me, and Stiles. I accepted that my dad’s dating Stiles and I am glad for that.” I replied as the motion sensors were triggered and I called it up on my tablet to see it was four rides approaching: Two were Mercedes, and two were Jeeps. 

I hit the button to open the gate and hit the pulsing neon light for where we were

Peter saw how I wasn’t concerned over the motion sensors being tripped and realized it was friendly 

“Mieczyslaw.” I replied as Stiles went wide eyed in surprise as I stood up and walked over to him 

“I never actually really thanked you for getting us out of there, for saving our lives. And I couldn’t find the right way until now.” I replied as I turned him around and herded him outside where we saw four rides show up, two of them with bows 

“On the left is a brand new AMG G 63 SUV, on the right Wrangler Unlimited Sahara, 4x4 fully loaded.” I replied as he looked at me and realized as he couldn’t even speak he was so floored as he pointed and I nodded

“Yeah… I wanted to get you a Lambo but the Cali DMV doesn’t have any more plates that say “Can’t 55” or “HiOfficer” available, And… I did not want to imagine the coronary or heart attack Noah would have if he saw you behind the wheel of a five hundred thousand dollar car. And my dad would be too tempted to give you road head or have you give it to him while driving.” I replied as Peter immediately kept quiet about road head as what Noah did not know, would not hurt him

And then Stiles has this look of hope in his eyes as he looked at me

“Can you have both?” I asked as he nodded hoping

“Why not? Knowing my dad he would insist on the Mercedes for date nights and the Jeep for everyday use.” I replied as Stiles just hugged me and cracked my back in the process

“Ow!” I replied as he let go and I exhaled

And Stiles just flew over to sign the forms, checkmark it as a gift and then he was just hyper and giddy

“Also your dad wanted to tell you a decision he came to.” I replied as he looked at Noah

“Before you start.” I replied as I looked at Scott and waived bye-bye as he was beamed out Voyager style

“Do I wanna know where you beamed Scott to?” Derek asked

“Well…it’ll definitely be on the news tonight.” I replied smiling at that 

And Noah revealed that he took a job as a chief of police in Charming 

“Stiles, this town is nothing but drama, danger, and us worrying over each other.” Noah started as I walked up to him

“What he means is: he’s terrified that he’s going to see you be killed by the latest supernatural hostile, OR be killed by a non supernatural and with the way your luck is and his. He wants to move down to where his new job is: Five hours away in Charming, California. He’s also worried that if something happens to him you may eat his gun or he may eat his and he doesn’t want that. He’s also glad as fuck that my dad is dating you, as he can help balance you out and I’m glad as well. In my time with the pack, I got to know you, and the others. I know my dad is hating the fact that he missed out on a large chunk of my life but he’s glad as fuck that he has me now in his life and vice versa. And I’m also wondering if I can share my life experience with him…without using the claw thing.” I replied as Peter smiled at that

“How could you do it without the claw?” Stiles asked as I exhaled

“I could try the Vulcan method.” I replied as he smirked at that

“It would be incredibly intimate, the best parts of each other would be with the other and he would gain knowledge of my life and I his plus the other’s skills.” I replied as they saw the other two rides leave

We went inside to enjoy the food and then Peter and I sat down, I was on the couch, he was sitting on the coffee table and then to our surprise we saw Derek join Peter 

“Please.” Derek replied as I exhaled and nodded

“I’m popping my Vulcan cherry like this and so are the two of you so if I get distracted…” I replied as they nodded at that and then I put one hand on Peter’s face and one hand on Derek’s face

I then braced myself

“Your minds…to my mind…my thoughts…to your thoughts.” I replied as we felt the mind meld kick on and they were experiencing my life from birth to present; I didn’t hold anything back

There were moments where Dad and Nephew were smiling, moments where they had smug looks on their faces, other times they had looks of shock and sorrow, then the look of protectiveness on their faces and scents

All those years, those memories, events, sensations, emotions washed over them like a monsoon, then it was my turn to experience my dad’s life from birth and he didn’t hold anything back either, but tears were flowing down his face even with his eyes closed as the others noticed it, even Melissa when she arrived with Scott and when she got to us, she got close to see a force field kick on surrounding us 

Stiles was there with Isaac as then he saw me raise an eyebrow

“He senses someone else is here.” He explained then they saw a slow pulse leave me and wash out as it was over Melissa as she glowed then they saw my eyebrows raise

“He just now recognized you.” Isaac translated

“What are they?” She started

“Sharing each other’s life story from birth to present; with this, they will also retain all the skills they learned from each other.” Isaac replied then at the same time, Isaac saw Melissa look away as she was seeing something in her head

“Flowers…I’m seeing and smelling a lot of flowers.” She replied 

“His way of thanking the people he really cares about when he’s like this, And you may hear his thoughts in your head or hear him speak in your mind.” Isaac explained as she smiled at that

“Thank you for the wonderful gift, I already moved to pay off my mortgage and our past due bills.” Melissa replied as she heard 

“Thank you for being there for Stiles and Noah. Go pamper yourself, buy a new ride, Spend time with Chris before he leaves for Paris. I had a premonition that saw him in your kitchen making you breakfast of stuffed French toast, scrambled eggs, fresh salsa and coffee.” 

She blushed at that 

“I take it you beaming my son into a woman’s changing room at the mall was your way of getting even with him for not being there when you or Stiles or Erica or Boyd needed help?” she asked as she saw me physically nod once at that

Then Isaac felt how floored Peter was and he saw Peter’s claws start to come out but then retract slowly 

“Either Peter sensed Scott was here or something in the mind meld made him react like that.” Isaac replied as he was enjoying a burger at the same time

When the mind meld was over, I gently broke the link as we exhaled at that 

“That bitch…” Derek and Peter stated at the same time as both moved to hug me

They knew how my mother was; leaving me to raise myself, learn things on my own, never telling me who my dad is and both Peter and Derek understood why I loved building computers, wrenching on rides, video games, Martial arts: To escape my world and reality. 

And Isaac was a little upset even if he didn’t show

“It’s okay pup…my nephew and I are in agreement that we can’t stand Seb’s mother.” Peter replied

But then Scott was being annoying and my mage side, my wolf and my Dragon plus the fury I have over Scott for not being there, for how he treated Stiles ever since he got bitten by Peter… I just went outside as Peter and Derek caught the scent as they stopped everyone but Scott

“Melissa, no! it’s too dangerous!” Peter replied with worry 

“What did you see?” Isaac asked as Peter exhaled at that 

“The parts of him are united in their fury and hatred for Scott. But not for Derek as he knew that if Derek knew what was going on, he would have come crashing through, so would I.” Peter replied

And then they saw Scott pissing me off but then they saw tesla coils surrounding me, sparking up big time and it was intense as I fell to one knee, but my eyes were glowing and I just thrusted my hands out while Scott tried to resist but, I just shoved five percent of my power into that discharge and it was intense; Tesla coils were discharging wildly in front of me and I pushed harder with a bigger pulse that slammed Scott into the sky where he had hang time before landing hard into the ground and dislocating his shoulder and leg

I got back up slowly as I was sore from that burst of fury

That night, I went to the store as I had invited Peter and Eyes over for dinner

And I was in the middle of doing it when they arrived together 

“Seb?” Peter called out

“In here, and yes I invited the both of you to dinner as I wanted a family dinner with the both of you.” I replied

“Where’s Stiles?” Isaac asked as they saw me glance in a direction

“Laughing his ass off along with Derek.” I replied simply

“How much bacon did you use?”

“The recipe for this Beef Bourguignon called for half a pound of bacon but I added a pound of bacon and instead of two and a half pounds of chuck, I used five pounds and doing it in batches as the pot is big enough but I want it to sear.” I replied as they saw me and Peter was grinning as he recognized it cold

“You’re making one of my favorite French foods?!” Peter asked as I nodded at that 

“Wanted to see if I could do it.” I replied as Peter was watching me and he saw how I was doing it was different than the recipe he knew

“Oh, time savers.” He replied as I nodded at that

Then he saw me finish up the batches of beef and then toss in the next component then the seasonings for it and Isaac was watching to learn how to do it as well

“Dad…” I replied as he saw me stir it around and he grabbed the bottle of cognac, opened it up

“Half a cup.” I replied as Peter poured it in and then when he stepped back, I grabbed the grill lighter and lit it as it poofed up and Isaac exhaled 

“Relax pup, it’s just burning off the booze but leaving this incredible cognac flavor.” Peter replied as Isaac nodded at that and then I dumped the five pounds of meat, one pound of diced bacon and juices back in and then used 

“Dad, in the wine room, can you grab the 2005 Atrea “Old Soul Red”?” I asked as he headed for it and then found it a few minutes later coming back with two bottles as Peter had a slight confusion look on his face as he held the bottles in his hands

“Why this one?” he asked as he saw me grin and I just opened it up and dumped an entire bottle into it making his eyebrows go up

“Open the other one, pour a glass and you tell me.” I replied as he raised his left eyebrow but complied. 

And when he saw me pouring it in; he saw this beautiful ruby-plum color but when he poured the other bottle into a glass, his nose picked up on the Kirsch and dark berries, he realized it was an unusual blend and choice instead of Pinot, Cabernet, or Merlot. And when he tasted it after letting it breathe; he exhaled at that

“Wow!” he replied floored 

Then he saw me add the beef broth to it, he tilted his head wondering

“Canned?”

“Organic, made it three hours ago.” I replied and when I was done, I put the lid on it as Peter saw me open up the oven and he frowned

“Instead of cooking it on top of the stove, like the recipe calls for, I discovered that if I toss it in the oven at 250 degrees for an hour and fifteen minutes it comes out perfectly done instead of two and a half hours and as that’s cooking, I can prep the mushrooms.” I replied as I grabbed the pot bare handed and got it into the oven and closed it

“Asbestos hands.” Isaac replied grinning

“Dragon hands.” I corrected

And then when the mushrooms were ready, I took it out of the oven and Peter opened that lid and he had an instant orgasm over it and he was floored as he could tell that it was nearly done

“It smells heavenly!” he replied then he saw me reveal another trick: Frozen onions after thickening it with butter and flour

So when it was finally ready, Peter was obscenely drooling and so was Isaac as I toasted brioche bread slices, put them into the bottom of the bowl and ladled it over it and when he tried it like that, he just looked at me

“If you weren’t my son, I’d be balls deep in you right now breeding you!” Peter replied as I laughed at that and Isaac, he was just swaying from side to side

Then I did a sweet corn soufflé and a caramel croissant pudding and a chocolate strawberry cheesecake for the four of us and yes it was being live streamed on social media 

Erica was over Lydia’s house and they were both groaning at that

“Oh my god!” Erica whined watching me do the desserts as she then was hopping up and down seeing it, and hearing it too

“I know! I’m two cents from going over there and crashing!” Lydia replied

And then Lydia’s cell phone went off as she put it on speaker to hear Allison go

“Gurrrrrrrl!”

“Yes Gurrrl, we watching it!” Lydia replied 

For the base, they saw me use Milk chocolate, white chocolate and dark chocolate with butter then toss it in the fridge when done

They were watching it and groaning as I was describing to Peter and Isaac what I was doing

“So baby, are you still getting even with Scott for what he did?” 

“You know it baby.” 

“But how is the million dollar question.” Peter replied

“One word: Kagome.” I replied as Peter frowned but Isaac was wide eyed

“No…way!”

“Way!”

“HOW!?” as I smirked 

And how that smile was the Hannibal Lecter kind of smile

Everyone who was watching this responded in the same way: Uh-oh

I decided I wanted to go on a run with my dad, but when he came over, he was in wolf form as I smirked at him then crouched down to scratch his head then kiss his nose

“Not that kind of a run big guy, on our bikes.” I replied as he then speared me and was licking my face while I was laughing at that and calling out to him to ease up so I can sit up then I guided him on how to shift back with his clothes on and he mastered it but emerged topless 

“You’ll get the hang of it.” I replied as he grinned at that and as we were on our Harleys just enjoying the road, the engines and as we headed out of Beacon Hills; it was like we were leaving the stress behind and decompressing. It was amazing and incredible for the both of us

And on the next day for school, Scott was there and whenever he opened his mouth the class heard

“I’m a loser.”   
And he went wide eyed with shock, embarrassment and fear over it as he don’t know how the hell that happened and then he opened it again to hear

“I’m a moron.” 

He scowled at that as when the Teacher opened her mouth they heard my voice coming through her mouth

“I told you Scotty; like the fat woman singing Soprano at the Opera… I’m just humming a few bars.” 

Scott’s eyes went wide at that as he was now reeking of the scents of fear, torment and terror 

“Oh no.” he whimpered at that and then, his ass just went off with a powerful fart but it was silenced…. Oh HOW it was silenced

And five minutes later, Allison just notices it, she grimaces and realizes as she went 

“Oh HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL to the nizzy no!” She replied while shaking her head 

“SCOTT!!” she blasted as they realized

But when I came in, I was on Rollerblades with my headphones on and totally distracted by whatever I was listening to and just doing sick moves and then Scott glared as he and his gassy ass kept trying to come after me but missing me by inches and as I did a backflip I busted out a 2,000 degree spin to evade him, and then I just jumped on the locker wall, wall rode it to just start bouncing from one side to the other in repeated flips. 

And then I just landed on my feet as Scott was glaring at me but I just grinned at him

As for me it was later on as Isaac, Peter, Stiles, Noah and I were packing up our gear and labeling the boxes with our name and what gear is it underneath for when we do move in. 

That took a few hours but when it was done, there was little left behind 

Noah looked at me as I had helped him and Stiles pack up

“So how are we gonna get this to Charming?” he asked as I smirked and he saw me open up a window to the Charming house and we just slid the boxes on through to hear a familiar voice go “Holy shit!”

“Bear?” I called out

“Bastian?!” and then we saw each other as he exhaled

“So you guys are making the move to here soon huh?”

“Yeah. Everything set up?” I asked

“Yeah, except for the little touches like what you’re bringing with you.” He replied as I nodded

“And the other clubhouse is done too.” He replied as I nodded at that


End file.
